Saving Agent Reid
by RaynFalls
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Cammie Rain is replacing Prentiss at the BAU, but can she escape her past? Will she able to save Spencer Reid? (Set after the series finale of Season 7)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the BAU

Supervisory Special Agent Cammie J Rain had been taken on by the BAU after Emily Prentiss left, at 22 years old she was the youngest agent to join the FBI since Spencer Reid, and today she had officially been working there for a month. She slipped into her seat at her desk in the bullpen, dropping her heavy bag at her feet and murmuring good morning to David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia who all seemed to be hanging around for some reason. She also noticed, almost subconsciously, that a certain coffee obsessed genius Dr Spencer Reid wasn't at his desk. Shrugging, Cammie turned to the ever growing pile of case files on her desk. Reid entered not long after, juggling his coffee and what seemed to be some kind of cake and followed closely by Jennifer Jareau (JJ) who looked like she was trying to make sure Reid wouldn't drop said cake. Cammie grinned and got up,

"Here, let me help you with that."

Instead of taking the cake as expected, Cammie lifted Reid's coffee and returned to her desk, grinning. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of fresh coffee, and ignored the sound of the others chuckling at her antics. Morgan laughed loudest, smiling widely,

"I don't know why you don't wise up Reid, that girl has stolen your coffee every morning for the past two weeks."

Reid just smiled his usual easy-going smile and answered matter-of-factly,

"I don't mind, Cammie doesn't keep it for long. She usually just smells it, sips it, realises she still doesn't like coffee, then gives it back."

Cammie smiled back, properly this time, and nodded,

"It's called building up a tolerance. Coffee is an acquired taste."

She stuck her tongue out at Morgan and sipped the coffee, pulling a face at the offensive taste before spinning in her chair and putting Reid's mug on his desk behind her. Seeing Morgan chuckling once more Cammie crossed her arms defensively across her chest, changing the subject quickly by focussing on the cake Reid was still trying carefully not to drop.

"So, what's the occasion? Did I miss someone's birthday again?"

Reid looked up, a slight frown creasing his forehead,

"Huh? Oh the cake! It's for you." He placed it on the desk in front of her, "Happy one month at the BAU."

Cammie squealed and jumped up to hug him excitedly,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Did you make it yourself? It's amazing!" She took a time out to look at the cake properly, not noticing the pink blush creeping up Reid's cheeks. The cake was large, completely covered with a layer of chocolate icing, and had smarties and chocolate chips scattered across the top. Rossi smiled wryly,

"He helped."

Cammie's eyes widened,

"You made it?!" She then proceeded to run over and hug Rossi as well. He smiled and patted her back as Reid got over the shock of physical contact with an attractive young female. Hotch took that moment to leave his office, surveying the scene with raised eyebrows,

"What's with the cake?"

Reid span around, a guilty smile plastered on his face,

"I, I thought it would be nice to properly welcome Cammie to the team, it's her one month anniversary."

Hotch gave Reid what was as close to a smile as he ever got these days,

"I know, but we may have to delay the party. We have a massive case on our hands."

Everyone relocated swiftly to the conference room, Cammie's cake lying forgotten on her desk. They settled into their usual places at the round table as Hotch pressed a button on the small black remote and the FBI logo on the big screen was replaced by a photograph of a young boy with floppy blond hair smiling gappily at the camera. All traces of earlier happiness were wiped from Hotch's stern features.

"This is Ryan Samuals, 8, from Riverdale, a small out-of-the-way town in Arizona."

Cammie flinched slightly at the mention of Riverdale and noticed Reid eying her curiously, cursing herself for reacting so visibly. Hotch continued,

"Ryan was abducted outside his school by what witnesses describe as a white male in his thirties with dark blond hair. Riverdale PD believe that this incident is connected to a long string of abductions and murders of boys between many ages and racial and social classes."

"How long a string?" Rossi interjected. Hotch's face, if possible, grew even grimmer,

"Over 20."

Cammie's eyebrows shot up,

"Why weren't we called in sooner?"

Hotch sighed,

"Riverdale PD only just decided that they couldn't handle this themselves."

"Sounds about right." Cammie muttered bitterly to herself under her breath, but once again caught Spencer looking at her. He caught her eye, then looked away, clearly deciding that now wasn't the time to call her out. Hotch looked up in surprise,

"What was that?"

Cammie flushed a pale pink,

"You said 'over 20', do we know the final body count?"

Garcia spoke up,

"The parents of each child were murdered between 1-2 weeks after the abduction. The child would then turn up beaten to death about a month later, so all in all, around 60 in total."

Cammie ran a hand distractedly through her short hair,

"60 dead and _now_ they ask for help?"

Hotch's frown deepened,

"Just remember, we are not here to criticise the methods of the police departments we work with, but to assist them only."

Cammie nodded, feeling chastised and embarrassed,

"Of course, I'm sorry."

Hotch nodded at her,

"Okay, Cammie because this is your first case I'm going to give you longer to get everything organised so wheels up in 2 hours. Bring a travel bag, this is going to be a long one."

The team nodded and left with practiced efficiency. As she walked on autopilot towards her large black SUV there was only one thought swimming through Cammie's mind, _Why Riverdale?_

_**AN: Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**_

_**~Rayn**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

Cammie drove home, trying not to think about the upcoming case. So far she wasn't being very successful, memories flashed through her mind faster than the road whipping by the windows of her SUV. She parked in front of her house, forcing a smile when she saw her god-daughter Jessica come running out to meet her. Cammie got out of the car and scooped her into her arms, Jessie wrapping her arms around her neck in excitement,

"Mommy you're home early!"

Cammie had been friends with Jessie's dad, Benjamin, and his wife Hannah (just his girlfriend at that point) in college, and they had remained really good friends ever since, despite Cammie being almost ten years younger than them (this will be explained). They had been such good friends that when Ben and Hannah finally got married and Jessie was born, Cammie was asked if she would be her godmother. She accepted. Cammie had doted on the child, spoiling her rotten, and when Ben and Hannah died in a freak car accident when Jessie was three, Cammie had felt that it was her duty to her friends to adopt her. Plus, she couldn't bear the thought of Jessie growing up feeling alone and unwanted.

Cammie's smile became more genuine as she held her god-daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head,

"It's just a flying visit, sorry sweetie. I have to go away for a few days to stop some bad people from doing some bad things."

Jessie nodded and hugged Cammie tighter,

"Book 'em Mommy!"

Cammie laughed,

"Has Miss Darcy been letting you watch Hawaii 5-0 again honey?"

There was a voice from the front door,

"Miss Darcy didn't do anything of the sort, Miss Darcy walked in on a certain someone watching what she shouldn't instead of tidying her room."

Cammie looked up to see her neighbour, Darcy Moor, standing in the doorway smiling fondly at the pair of them, and smiled back before focussing on Jessie again,

"Sweetie, you're eight. You're too young to be watching shows like that, I've told you this before."

Jessie stuck out her bottom lip,

"But I wanna see how you catch the bad people!"

Cammie sighed softly, her god-daughter was far too young and innocent for this. Darcy cut in,

"I know sweetheart, and you will. When you're older."

Jessie pouted again, but nodded, turning and pressing her face against Cammie's neck. Darcy looked Cammie over and instinctively knew something was wrong.

Darcy and Cammie had been nest-door-neighbours since Cammie and Jessie moved to the neighbourhood and had soon become fast friends. Now Darcy looked after Jessie during the day while Cammie was at work. Sometimes it felt like Darcy looked after Cammie too, the other woman was in her late thirties and had a motherly streak so wide Cammie felt like she could trust her with everything, even what happened in Riverdale. Darcy always made sure Cammie was looking after herself.

Darcy had her 'matron' face on,

"Jessie sweetheart, how about you go find those paintings you did to show Mommy." It wasn't a request. Cammie let Jessie down and walked with her to the door, watching fondly as she skipped off to do what Darcy had asked, before turning to Darcy trying to force an innocent smile. She failed. Darcy crossed her arms across her chest, but when she asked her question, she was concerned more than annoyed,

"What happened?"

Cammie sighed and let her defences drop, waves of anxiety and stress crashing over her,

"We have a case and its gonna be a bad one. It'll take a few days, do you mind looking after Jessie while I'm away?"

"Of course," Darcy answered easily, Jessie was like family to her, they both were, "But what's worrying you?"

Cammie looked down, eyes filling with tears as it all threatened to overwhelm her,

"The case is in Riverdale."

Darcy's hard expression melted into one of care and compassion,

"Oh sweetie… is there any way you can sit this one out?"

Cammie shook her head, strengthening her resolve,

"I have to do this Darce, I can't just sit out my first big case, how am I supposed to prove myself? Anyway, Hotch and Rossi know about it all, I trust them."

Darcy nodded, but didn't look convinced,

"Well… okay. But you call me every night, you hear? And don't hesitate to call if it starts to get on top of you, I'll always have time for you and Jessie."

Cammie smiled and hugged her friend, gratitude making her eyes well up once more,

"I will, I promise. Thanks Darce, for everything."

Darcy hugged back, then released her,

"It's my pleasure honeybug. Now, get in there and get your things together, I'll help little miss ladybug pack."

Cammie grinned, feeling a little better,

"Yes ma'am!"

Darcy huffed good-naturedly and they both headed into the house to get ready.

However, once Cammie had packed, said goodbye to Jessie and got back on the road, all her dread came rushing back.

On the jet the BAU sat at various small tables covered with files and sheets of information. Cammie was sat with Reid and Morgan, and after studying the various pages she had a pretty good idea as to what they were dealing with. Morgan put down the file he had been reading and stretched. Knowing they had about an hour left of flying to do, he threw a pen at Cammie to get her attention. She looked up and raised her eyebrows, making him grin,

"So, Cammie, that's got to be short for something right?"

Cammie rolled her eyes, her full name was awful and she hated it.

"Sure, why?"

Morgan's smile widened, obviously he had been hoping she would say that,

"I bet you $20 I can guess your name."

Reid looked up, also interested, and Cammie gave a long-suffering sigh. She didn't see any harm in it though, so she shrugged,

"Go for it."

Morgan's reply was instant,

"Cameron?"

"Nope"

"Camberleigh?"

"No"

"Cambell?"

Cammie shook her head, laughing,

"Not even close!"

Reid piped up, his work forgotten,

"Camilla?"

"No"

"Camden?"

"Nuh uh"

Morgan tried again,

"Camberise?"

Cammie shook her head,

"Are those even names?"

Their game was interrupted by a beep as Garcia made her brightly coloured appearance on the screen and they all gathered around Hotch's table,

"Hello my loves, I'm sorry but my magic isn't working. There's no overlap anywhere and trust me, I looked hard. The boys didn't go to the same schools, and when they did they weren't in the same classes or social groups. The parents didn't know each other, didn't go to the same shops, nothing. The people of Riverdale seem to like keeping to themselves."

Cammie frowned slightly and she muttered to herself,

"Good to know nothing has changed…" Louder she said, "I think it's pretty clear that the UnSub had parental or familial issues, maybe taking a look at the orphanage is a good idea?"

Hotch and Rossi nodded as the rest of the team exchanged slightly confused looks. Hotch began to collect in the papers,

"With this amount of casualties we're going to need to hit the ground running. Reid, you and Rain check out the orphanage, JJ and I will talk to Ryan's parents. Morgan, you and Rossi will need to check out the previous crime scenes."

Cammie scowled, she had been hoping Hotch would send someone other than her to the orphanage, especially considering her history… Again she caught Reid looking at her before he quickly looked away and she felt confused, why was he always watching her?

The team settled down to get whatever sleep they could. They all agreed with Hotch, it was going to be a long case.

_**AN: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not So Happy Reunion

Reid and Cammie pulled up outside the orphanage in one of the standard black SUVs. Cammie was about to get out when Reid called her back,

"Hey, what's going on with you?"

Cammie turned to look at him, a convincing lie forming in her mind, but stopped when she saw the honest concern on his face. She sighed, hating that it was so hard for her to let people into her life,

"I used to live in Riverdale, let's just say I don't have the fondest memories of this place."

Reid opened his mouth to ask, but Cammie cut him off,

"I… I can't talk about it right now Reid, this is going to be hard enough already."

She didn't realise she was shaking until Reid placed a steady hand on her arm, making her look up at him, showing him just how close to falling apart she really was. Reid nodded and tactfully changed the subject,

"So… how come you're not wearing your glasses?"

Glad to be leaving her past well alone, Cammie smiled, thinking of her chunky square glasses that she used to wear all the time,

"My optician said I was just going to make my eyesight worse if I kept on wearing my glasses constantly, and that I should only wear them when reading or examining something closely, kinda like David Tennant as the Doctor."  
>Reid smiled at the Doctor Who reference, then paused before saying quickly,<p>

"You're a little bit prettier than David Tennant though."

Cammie laughed, clapping a hand over her heart dramatically,

"Only a little? Spencer you wound me!"

Reid laughed awkwardly, but Cammie guessed he wasn't used to her sense of humour yet. She smiled back at him, gratitude filling her heart. Being with Reid always made her feel better somehow. Then her smile dropped as she turned to look at the orphanage looming over them,

"Come on, we should go in now."

They extracted themselves from the SUV and walked up the long concrete drive to the large, forbidding orphanage. Cammie shifted her weight from foot to foot, psyching herself up before pressing the doorbell. There was a deep, unfriendly sounding gong and Cammie swallowed audibly, dreading this. Reid hesitated, then took her hand and squeezed it gently. Cammie gave him a small smile and squeezed back, appreciating the support. They separated as they heard footsteps approaching behind the heavy oak door, Cammie steeling herself for what was to come. The door swung open slowly to reveal a tall imposing woman with steel grey hair in a tight bun and icy blue eyes. Eyes that flicked dismissively over Reid to settle on Cammie. Her face hardened,

"Chamomile Jasmine Rain, I haven't seen you since you were 15. To what do I owe this _lovely_ surprise?"

Cammie's jaw clenched at the use of her full name and she ignored the confused look Reid shot her. She straightened her posture, pretending she was talking to someone, anyone, other than the stern, malicious woman before her,

"Mrs Jenson I am SSA Cammie Rain and this is my colleague Dr Spencer Reid. We work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI. May we come in?"

Mrs Jenson raised her eyebrows mockingly,

"Oh, so you're calling yourself Cammie now, what happened to CJ?"

Cammie winced,

"May we come in Mrs Jenson?"

The older woman regarded her coldly,

"I don't see why. I assume this is about the psychopath running around killing people? Well, the way I see it is that the man is targeting rich families. Here at the orphanage we are neither rich, nor do we have families."

Cammie clenched her hands into fists by her sides, struggling to stay calm,

"Yes, but his behaviour suggests a man with severe parental problems and abandonment issues."

Mrs Jenson's nostrils flared,

"Oh and you thought this would be the best place to look?"

Reid stepped in,

"Statistically speaking, 80% of orphans do suffer abandonment issues, and resent those in happy relationships with their parents."

Mrs Jenson drew herself up in contempt,

"Yes I suppose they do. However, the only orphan we've had with _severe_ parental problems is your _colleague._" She spat out the last word, glaring at Cammie. Reid was obviously unsure of what was going on, but instantly stepped forwards to defend her,

"I'll have you know that Cammie is one of the bes-"

Cammie placed a hand on his arm, cutting him off. She appreciated the gesture, but knew with experience that it wouldn't help right now. She looked Mrs Jenson in the eye and addressed her directly,

"So you honestly don't believe any of your orphans could be capable of this, present or past?"

Mrs Jenson's eyes and voice could have frozen a sauna,

"No."

Cammie nodded,

"Thank you for your time. Good day." She then turned on her heel, strode back down the driveway and got into the SUV. Overwhelmed by the release of all the tension and anxiety that had been building up, Cammie burst into tears.

She had gotten to the hiccupping sobs stage by the time Reid finally got back into the SUV. He sat there for a moment, seemingly unsure what to do or say, before reaching out to rub her back gently. It wasn't long before Cammie pulled herself together dried her eyes,

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'm trying so hard to stay professional about this…"

He patted her back awkwardly,

"Do you want to talk about it? What did she mean about the parental problems?"

Cammie sat up a bit in her seat, flashing him a wry and watery smile,

"I kinda have to tell you a lot of my family history to explain it all, are you sure you want to know? It's probably not that interesting…"

Reid looked her in the eye,

"I understand, and I want to know. This is obviously hurting you and I want to be able to help."

Cammie nodded, taking a deep, steadying breath,

"You might want to set off then, it's a long story and a long drive back to the police station."

"Okay" Reid turned the engine on and pulled out onto the road. Cammie closed her eyes and began,

"I guess it all started when I was born. My Dad, Ian Rain, met the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, Lavender Rose Wilson, and they fell in love. The happiest day of my Dad's life was when Mom gave birth to a son, my brother Jacob. They were happily married by that point and the three of them were happy together for 12 years."

Reid glanced over at her,

"Then what happened?"

Cammie sighed and opened her eyes, keeping them downcast,

"Then I came into the picture. I came early and Mom died in childbirth. My Dad named me in memory of her, flower names y'know? It was alright at first, I have Mom's eyes and my Dad thought I'd grow up to be as beautiful as she was, that I'd be just like her. But then I started growing up and it turns out that eye colour is the only trait I shared with Mom. That was a huge blow for my Dad, I guess it felt like losing her all over again. He had been hoping she would live on through me, but I looked too much like him. It all started stacking up from there, so he took the easy way out and drowned his grief in whiskey. He had always been unstable, even before he met Mom, so it wasn't exactly surprising that he turned out to be an angry drunk. He… he hated me."

So far Cammie had been pretending it was someone else's story, that it didn't apply to her, but she faltered on the last line. Reid glanced her way again,

"He blamed you for your Mom's death."

It was more of a statement than a question and Cammie nodded before realising that Reid was concentrating on the road again,

"Yeah, Jake was always the favourite. He of course was the carbon copy of Mom, but he had my Dad's eyes. My Dad favoured him over me even when he was sober, as rare as that was. He and Jake… they abused me constantly. Jake hated me more than my Dad did. He blamed me for everything. Killing Mom, my Dad's drinking, everything. My Dad started hitting me when I was four, and Jake joined in with great enthusiasm."

Cammie felt numb, her voice becoming distant and detached, and she didn't notice Reid checking on her again as she continued,

"He tried to drown me once, in the bathtub when I was five. Everything changed on my sixth birthday. I don't remember what happened, but they told me that my Dad attacked me and Jake before committing suicide. He beat Jacob so badly that my Grampa had to identify him by his clothes, it was a miracle I survived with only broken bones and amnesia." She sighed, "I wish I could forget my entire childhood. My only remaining family was Mom's father, my Grampa. I lived happily with him for about three months before he was deemed an 'unfit guardian'. He was put in a care home and I was sent to the orphanage. By that time I had severe parental and trust issues because of my Dad's abuse, and abandonment issues because so far in my life everyone had left me. I threw myself into education and books because I knew they were permanent. I graduated early and left Riverdale to study at CalTech, specialising in psychology. I had read all about _you_, Spencer Reid the child prodigy. You were my idol."

Reid was surprised and stared at her in the rear-view mirror, but Cammie kept going. It was a relief to get all this off her chest,

"Then I went on to be the youngest agent in the FBI since _you_ joined."

She smiled, but sobered quickly,

"Mrs Jenson and I never got along very well, I was too resentful after being taken away from Grampa. Plus the fact that I have trouble trusting authority figures."

There was a long silence in the car as Reid processed everything she had told him, before Cammie spoke up again,

"Hotch and Rossi already know all this, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others."

Reid nodded,

"My Dad wasn't great either, he left me and my paranoid schizophrenic mother because he couldn't handle her illness."

Cammie knew he was trying to relate and make her feel better, but she couldn't stop herself saying,

"Yeah, but your Dad never tried to murder you."

There was another long silence, before Reid had an idea to lighten the mood,

"Hey Cammie, have you ever had a Doctor Who quote war? I'll say a line and you have to reply with another quote. They don't have to be connected, or even from the same series, just any line. Repeats are not allowed and the loser is the one who runs out of quotes first."

Cammie's eyes lit up,

"That sounds _amazing!_"

Reid smiled,

"Okay then, I'll start. 'Do you wanna come with me? Cause if you do then I should warn you, you're gonna see all sorts of things. Ghosts from the past; Aliens from the future; the day the Earth died in a ball of flame; It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime."

_**AN: Hope you're enjoying where I'm going with this, please let me know what you think. I love all of you!**_

_**Shout out to Hells Bells for helping me with ideas for this chapter! You're awesome Sugar Shack!**_

_**~Rayn**_


End file.
